


Dream Log 2017

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777), Geone (LucidDreamer777), LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [8]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Shout-outs, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 75
Words: 17,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Geone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Eighth of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. There is no official total amount but is estimated to be 75.
Series: Main Dream Logs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/747513





	1. After The End

**After The End**

* * *

When you were killed but witnessed the world go around and have a chance to live.

I was in my own hometown, where everything is completely normal until insane weed growth happened. If someone is surrounded by it, the weeds will pin them to the ground to assimilate them to the soil. It is so overwhelming that all of us were killed, including my mom and little brother. Then the dream continues without me and I saw some sort of a campsite with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Pipsqueak. They all have an argument that can be commented as gender-dominancy topics.

Then the next scene is in a Renaissance Italy-based city where I am attending on a practice of ballroom dancing. We were in a building so that it will protect us from the heat of the sun and the cruel sunburn. The music plated is Thousand Years, though it is a modern song it fits perfectly as it has a prom-like feeling.

Then I woke up.


	2. Stare Masters

**Stare Masters**

* * *

Fluttershy versus a Royal Guard by the Stare!

I am in some sort of a building with tons of apple trees on the side and back, making it look like that it is a university of apple-ology. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were in the entrance of the building, in which a Royal Guard was posted there. Rainbow Dash asks Fluttershy to use The Stare at the guard. Fluttershy felt uneasy but then she uses The Stare anyway. It appears that The Stare has no effect on the guard and Fluttershy started to get really exaggerated in her facial expressions.

Meanwhile, Applejack, Braeburn, and Little Strongheart were in the apple tree fields when the apple trees started to fall and attack them by falling over them. The trio started to gallop away to safety. At one point, a giant tailed marsupial went flying to them. The trio of quadruple-walking Equestrians dodges it and the marsupial landed on the ground before tons of apple trees crushes the marsupial.

After all that drama, it is revealed that the events were caused by The Stare. Then the Royal Guard also uses The Stare and exaggerated facial expressions and wild background events.

Then I woke up.


	3. Special Occasions

**Special Occasions**

* * *

Features a wedding, some sort of an outdoor party, and a carnival from Brazil.

The dream started on a wedding in Minecraft style. I proceed to remove my shoes and try to look at the bride but I couldn’t see her face and it feels completely paranormal. Realizing that I am marrying an Eldritch monster, I quickly descend to the exit. Instead of a normal church, it appears to be an alternate dimension where the structures float and the void is purple.

Then the next without-me scene takes place in my mom’s business area. Standing in the center field is Daniel, an AA from a [previous dream](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/208342). He appears to be supervising some men in moving completely modern tables. Is he going to have a garden part of sort or something? I could never tell but I am surprised that he is directing a team for an event, which could possibly train his leadership skills.

The final scene is a Just Dance routine of Carnaval Boom in Just Dance 2017. Taking place in a part of Rio or Brazil, it features the main dancer in green and orange Brazilian costume with the backup in pastel colours.

Then I woke up.


	4. Dying For An Adventure

**Dying For An Adventure**

* * *

Typical trait that can define me: Adventurous.

The dream sets in a medieval castle gate that would lead to a courtyard. A zombie with kingly robes and a crown was killed at the gate and people rejoice. Then one of the servants let me in and I saw that it is full of tents in the courtyard. A High Elf woman, who has white hair and robes, told me that they are all refugees from a war. What war is something that I didn’t know.

Then the next scene has me decided to go off on an adventure by myself. I travel on a mountain where I stop by a ho9use. The house occupants don’t like me and tend to be very hostile. Then drama came when I struck down their 18 years old daughter by myself and they get even madder at me. Since I feel like I have no use here, I decided to leave the house.

When I did, the mountain quickly transform into a village with trees. Several kids are curious at me and some went to a road that would lead me back to proper civilization (e.g. town, city). Then a small tornado is about to form and I cut it to half with my hand before it forms and told the kids about tornado-related disasters.

Then I woke up.


	5. Fallout

**Fallout**

* * *

I may present to them a radioactive destruction in my hometown.

Robocop, my eldest brother, and I were in a van that is driving to my hometown. Robocop said that he needs to destroy a nuke and fast. We might think it may be easy but he mentioned of ramming the vehicle in the weapon, in which I think that it is insane. As we are getting near to the nuke, I close my eyes and hope that everything will end in a gore-less way. I expected that it will explode but was surprised that I survive along with my brother except that Robocop is gone in thin air. Then my brother took the driver’s seat and drove us out of the town as radioactive gas started to leak.

As we were on the way, I began to feel some sort of radioactive infection like blood slowly leak from my mouth and my fingers slightly swollen. Then we reach on a safe area and discovered that my little brother was in the van. Then I remembered about my mom and tried to get her but I realized that it is too late. In the end, I wept over the failure to save her.

Then I woke up.


	6. Solaris

**Solaris**

* * *

Never judge a small character, even if it is an ant.

I am in a Minecraft city that is actually taken from one of my maps. I fight against a bunch of ant creatures that grows size and destroy a mall that I made. While I went away to look for something useful, I bring up a list of Just Dance songs holograph-style. It shows official and fan-made ones. While I check things up, I saw Wendy’s mascot in one of the songs though I forgot what song.

Then an idea sprout out of my head and summon yellow ants that I dub them as the “Sun Ants”. These ants fight my enemies by firing a beam of sunlight to them, where it will create a series of sun beams from its body, which in turn melts that part.


	7. Një Ëndërr

**Një Ëndërr**

* * *

A false awakening and a returning character is all I need.

I woke up in my bed and it looks pretty normal until I looked at the windows. Instead of a completely normal and human-comfortable weather, it is full of black clouds that it covers all of the visible sky. I can’t help but assume that it will be a very strong thunder storm.

Then I was transported to my hometown but the time is in very early in the morning that there are very few vehicles present. I wanted to buy some high class ballpens for myself but then I realized that the stores were closed. Then I meet up with some of my schoolmates for Grade 12 and went with them while I simply lie on my back and float.

Then I wander around some sort of a boarding house that has several pools on below ground floor. Several of my old teachers were seen but I also saw Doctor Whooves, who is lying on his back and reading newspaper. I because so happy that I shouted “HI, DOCTOR WHOOVES!” before I hide from him. The poni-fied Time Lord heard it and tries to find the source before he saw me and smile.

Then I woke up.


	8. Bring Your Friends

**Bring Your Friends**

* * *

Just a very average dream that I have. Pure chaos.

Majority of the dream all takes place in a nearby beach of a tourist island. The only thing that I could think is it is crazy but enjoyable One event features an AA named Jack Frost Elemento (to avoid confusion of over dozens of existing Jack Frosts) and King Triton, the two of them having some sort of an argument. It is very common to have an argument due to cultural clashes.

Interestingly, both were arguing on how to deal with humans. King Triton suggested on using the sea and its creatures while Frost just want to turn them to popsicles. They simply do it in their own way and King Triton tries to use his plan. However, Frost trolls King Triton by freezing the area around the king including a humpback whale that is breaching before flying away.

Then I saw Steven Universe riding in the waters with his mother’s shield. Strangely, he uses his everyday outfit. He passes by Tom (the fish who screams “CHOCOLATE!” in _Spongebob Squarepants_ ), who can be seen standing in a yacht. Weird because he is above water. Then Shantotto dives into the water, grabs a huge Tiger Shark, puts a _freaking_ anchor on its mouth, and treats it as a horse. Despite that she is a few inches taller than a Yordle, she can carry an anchor bigger than her head because Dream World.

Then I dive into the waters and swim around. On the way, I poke Tom’s ass using a long wooden pole, and swim in my back while watching Shantotto riding on the shark. Then I dive into the sea floor, which is purely sand, and nearly scrap myself from the iceberg Jack made before I made back to the surface.

Then I playfully chase my little brother around before we stumble into an entrance to a jungle ruin. I found an old phone designed like a Wii-mote and my brother ask me what it is. I have no idea what it is but I could guess that it belongs to someone else.

Then I woke up.


	9. Sounds of Music

**Sounds of Music**

* * *

Checking at the Just Dance Now app and pulls out a twist in the end.

The dream started with me in a city driving a car while being chased by the police. What crime that I have done is a mystery though it could be related to terrorism or homicide.

Then I am in my mo’s business are where I am once again scanning my Just Dance Now app in my phone. It features newly added songs like Don’t Let Me Down and Macarena. Then I exit and return to the app only to see some newly added songs that seem to be impossible in Real-Life.

[This part is not featured to avoid possibly offend certain people.]

As I was browsing my phone, my mom saw me and went to me to tell that I have to do some chores. My eyes widen in horror because I don’t want to do it. Using my newly founded lucidity, I fell to the ground, arms spreading.

Then I woke up.


	10. Subway Surfers

**Subway Surfers**

* * *

The title only serves as a reference because the dream is very similar to the game except more realistic.

I am in a subway of a city while being chased by some people. I am following four AAs (two recognizable) and on the way, I have a difficulty on passing through a certain obstacle. A short orange AA (Ale) helped me get up to my feet. I can also see a strange dark blue AA (Eric “Actinolite”) running past by in a blur.

Then I woke up.


	11. REALiTi

**REALiTi**

* * *

A sort of reality that can only be visited when we are asleep.

The dream is in my own home, which is normal. Then I remove a tooth from my mouth after my braces were gone and regretted it as it is once in my life time. Then I open a door and enter on a strange area where the architecture will make M.C. Escher proud.

Then I woke up.


	12. An Old Vault

**An Old Vault**

* * *

A vault is an underground shelter in the game series Fallout. Basically, I found an old shelter… full of paranormal activities.

I found myself in the vault with a few people and including two Elite Galbadian soldiers. However, said soldiers do not have their recognizable machine gun arms and only wore the ones that regular soldiers have.

I panic and pace back and forth as I am scared of ghosts with a reason. A dream spell that I have no idea how to do it is “Exorcism” because the spell can create a powerful holy beam that can harm hostile spirits and possessed entities. One of the G-soldiers notices my flaw and said that I am a dreamer and why I didn’t know it. I replied to him if I only had a chance to practice or test the spell in earlier dreams.

Then I explore the vault to discover its past. Using some sort of flashback, it appears to have some conflict with an SCP (appeared to be 682) and all of the Vault Dwellers died. After that, the haunted quality of the vault is revealed the longer we stay such as being attacked by several skeletons and seeing a ghost of a woman in a long white dress in various corridors.

Then I woke up.


	13. Going Back & Forth

**Going Back & Forth**

* * *

Discovered a secret passageway that would lead me to different parts of Dream World.

I am going to a local mall in Gensan where the design is still the same from before as it was upgraded in Real-Life (as of May 3 2017). As my eldest brother and I drop from the vehicle and my brother went inside the mall, I decided to pull out my phone and went to a nearby artificial pond and removed a square area worth of algae by my phone. Then I decided to give it some finer taste by adding crystalline effect on the same area.

Then I found myself on a bus that is touring around an altered version of my hometown where it is kind of futuristic. My mind began to cross up with me being late for class and I panic on what to do as the bus drops me to a hospital. Luckily, I manage to memorize the routes that would lead me to school.

Then I manage to find a cubic room in red and wonder what it does. Then the door closed itself and disappears before I fell straight down to a puddle in the same cubic room. Then I went for the door and found myself in a mall that is very unfamiliar to me.

Unfortunately, the door disappeared and I have to find it myself. Even worse, the mall is starting to close even though it is in the morning or afternoon. I pass by some sort of a phone stall and a video game store that sells games that I am sure that it is dream-exclusive before I manage to find the door, which is disguised to look like an employee’s only door. Then I decide to do the same procedure once again but in reverse.

Then I woke up.


	14. Futuristic Fugitive

**Futuristic Fugitive**

* * *

A homage and reference to Mirror’s Edge, a game of futuristic rich kids-exclusive city with parkour rebels of the future.

I am in a futuristic vehicle with Faith, the main protagonist of Mirror’s Edge, and the setting is in a Real-Life Mindanao city named Gensan though altered to be futuristic. Faith and I were both wanted fugitives and decided to erase our criminal records by altering the past through hacking/manipulation of a time-related device.

We reach the area, which resembles a museum. I can see multiple timelines and events through blue holographic screens. I stare at the timelines in amazement as I can see things like Doctor Whooves in space full of clock arms and standing on a giant mirror.

After a few tweaks, we decided to escape before things will get ugly. Then we ride on a futuristic vehicle that is the size of a toy car. If we step on it while it’s “entrance” is open, it will increase size for us to fit in and drive the vehicle. We drive around the city until we are sure that we escape unnoticed.

Then I found myself on a junkyard full of rusty metallic objects and materials. A gang war happened here and the participants resemble more of strange college students than gangsters. One of the most outstanding characters present were four girls with pink bob wigs, pink and green outfits, and killer curves (as in big boobs and ass). The fight tends to be full of explosive and gunfights while I keep on observing them unharmed.

Then I woke up.


	15. Quest for Ultimate Magic

**Quest for Ultimate Magic**

* * *

On one side, it will feature a popular NPC from Final Fantasy XI whose job is magic-related. On the other side, the ending is completely unrelated.

The dream started in a very strange Pokémon hack. While the textures are very similar to the standard pre-X and Y generation, the Pokémon were…strange. One of my Pokémon in my party is Shantotto but her name is labeled as “Fire Shantotto”. Also it is possible to catch multiple Shantottos in the wild.

At one point, I saw a Pokémon trainer talking to his Frillish, which is female as it is pink. Instead of Pokemon speech, the Friliish speaks as “Mi..mu…mwah…mi…mwah…”, in which it can be interpreted as a kissing scene. Somehow, I saw a pink haired woman running to a road full of crates. I attempt to follow her but it is deemed impossible.

Then I am in a forest-like area in winter where I must lead the real Shantotto to the nearest civilization. An enemy Pokémon appeared, which is a “Fire Shantotto” and attack us. I proceed to use a real Pokémon, which is a Totodile. It can actually break logic as the Totodile might freeze for being a Water-type and “Fire Shantotto” might follow the same.

Then I am in a city under some sort of an incorporated police state. After I consumed a target of interest, the city was deserted and I can feel some sort of tremble in the ground. Thinking it may be a challenge, I accept it without thinking of any possible consequences.

What would challenge me is something straight from Nightmare Realm. It resembles a werewolf but it is grey with glowing eyes and wore a brown vest and dark green pants. It also felt off as if it is something from an otherworldly dimension. It is impossibly fast and strong and it said that it will enjoy ripping me to hundreds of pieces.

Then I woke up.


	16. Shattered

**Shattered**

* * *

Not all the times our dream abilities are 100% fool-proof. Better yet think of the possible outcomes first.

The dream sets off in a futuristic city while keeping its modern touch. I am deployed in this city for a top secret assignment: deliver a special package and place it at one of the many skyscrapers of the city. It somehow went normal as I use telekinesis to carry the package for the object is very big. Then I accidentally “drop” before I get “hold” on it. As I am a few buildings away from the target, I began to think of using teleport straight to the area but I rejected it as it might cause me to leave behind the package.

As I drop it on the exact same spot, it disappears and several humanoid entities appear out of nowhere to attack me. They all have lava-like texture on them, making them look like magma creatures. While I fight them with my bow-turned-to-twin-blades, the building began to slowly topple to the next building. When almost all of the creatures were killed, the next building started to collapse slowly and the building I am standing went back to its normal position.

Once all of my enemies were killed, I went to the city streets, hide my weapon, and pretend that I am just a civilian. Then my eldest brother materializes out of nowhere and I saw how much destruction that the city has. Any rubble was cleaned up immediately and the civilians continue on their daily activity though only few people show up. Despite the disaster, no visible blood splatters or dead bodies were present.

Then I woke up.


	17. Zombiefied

**Zombiefied**

* * *

First dream in which I get transformed into a zombie.

I am in a Roblox arena where it sets on a medieval castle. I use my glowstick (In which I broke it into many pieces for my amusement) and keep my own gold sword in hand as I enter the castle while the current mode is in PvP. At one point, I look at the window and then I drop to the ground below. Then I came up as a zombie (in which I move as if I am drunk) and wander around the area before I return back to normal.

Then I woke up.


	18. A Gathering

**A Gathering**

* * *

One of the few dreams were I am holding a gathering with some Dream characters along with an unexplainable ending.

I am in a building in which I use it as the venue of the aforementioned gathering. Son, the guests have arrived and I notice that something is missing. I took out my phone and ordered one “Shark” then “Bull” Sharkowski appeared out of nowhere instantly as one of the guests. I became happy (no, it means regular happiness) and decided to have the reunion formally started.

Then the next scene features me traveling around some parts of Dream World with a small basket full of cheese mooncake-like pastry. The first setting is in a festival somewhere in Rio de Janiero where I try to sell some of the pastry. I only sold one (cost PHP 5) and latter landed on a forest/farmfield somewhere in the Philippines, where I threw one pice of the pastry on a garbage can that appears out of nowhere.

Then I woke up.


	19. Elephant Weight

**Elephant Weight**

* * *

A certain Pokémon can knock down an Indian Elephant. A certain insane Dreamer can kill an elephant by three shots in the forehead.

I am in a village at night while the design of said village is something I would call it a “squatter’s area” in Western sense. I always keep on killing its inhabitants, which resemble monsters or SCPs. Examples of the characters were like one of them resembles something emerging from the swamp, and a subspecies of [SCP-1619-2](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-1619) that were more detailed and coloured that is exclusive in Dream World and seem to be based on smaller humanoids (e.g. Elves, Dwarves).

Unlike most monsters, these monsters live peacefully and didn’t give a thought on fighting me. However, they questioned on my morality and why am I being an asshole to them. They also ask me if I am willing enough to kill two (presuming) child SCP-1619-2 subspecies. Because of these questions, I decided to leave them alone in peace.

Somewhere, I meet up with a wild friendly elephant, in which I have some fun activities. Such activities include carrying it to a hill, touring said hill, and shoot the elephant’s forehead thrice with a gun. This serves as a middle finger to the questions above.

Then I woke up.


	20. Loaded Gem

**Loaded Gem**

* * *

More of gem-related gadgets but still the same as it summons characters with gems/associated with said gems.

I am in a futuristic room where the lights were dimming and it’s red all over. In my hand is a futuristic mirror that resembles the mirror in which Lapis Lazuli, a gem character from Steven Universe, was trapped in. Somehow, I activated the mirror and it shows a list of gems in the glass. So far, I can remember seeing Amethysts, Rose Quartz, Peridots, and an unknown blue gem, possibly a Sapphire or Blue Topaz. Then all of a sudden, I know that this device can summon characters associated with their gems. In glee, I tap one of the Rose Quartz and began to think on who will come.

Light began to shine intensively in front of me and an ATC Black Ops Heavy Armoured unit materializes in its place. Considering that the units’ [previous](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/207287) [appearances](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/211622) involve them dying, this won’t end well for him. He is really confused though he is ready to serve me. I got amazed and decided to dismiss him by pressing the same gem in which he appears to be associated with and watch him disappear after the light shone.

After a few seconds of being lonely, I feel that I am endangered and decided to summon the unit again though he appears behind me. As we try to find what is threatening me, an unknown voice speaking in an unknown language is heard. Then the ATC unit suddenly burst into thousands of bloody pieces, leaving his legs intact. I became shocked and found out that I have to do this by myself.

Then I woke up.


	21. おいしい/Oishii

**おいしい/Oishii**

* * *

“Delicious” in Japanese because I ate something delicious in Dream World.

I am in a restaurant somewhere in Dream World and said restaurant is probably 4 or 5 stars. The food isn’t a major disappointment as it has some exotic designs and tastes something that even children and adults will love to taste again. The food featured is mostly desserts. Rectangular cake-like pieces with sky blue frosting on the top. Strawberry cakes with pink icing, sliced half strawberries on the top, and a chocolate base. Yep it is very tasty. After the dinner, I asked one of the staff if I can take home of the cakes, in which they allow me to do so.

Then I woke up.


	22. Unknown Song

**Unknown Song**

* * *

Possibly for the sake of guessing what will be the coaches for a new song for future Just Dance generations.

A sing fan-made Just Dance routine is seen throughout the only sequence that I remember in this dream. It features a trio of girls in a cartoon-ish landscape. They all wore zebra-printed dresses, colourful head accessories, black and white striped leggings, and black shoes. Only their gloves serve as a difference. They have an energetic, J-Pop inspired routine.

Then I woke up.


	23. Drawings

**Drawings**

* * *

Contains two drawings of certain characters.

I am in a futuristic Minecraft city though all of the lights were dimming and not a single soul was present. At one point, I am stuck behind a building and I broke a glass window carefully to avoid cutting myself. Then I enter to an abandoned boutique by one of its broken glass windows and proceed to hide in one of the fitting rooms in case of any sapient creature is present. Then I went out of the room and went to a small room where I saw a little girl colouring two ponies in a giant Manila paper. Inspecting closer to the drawing revealed to be drawings of Rarity and Applejack.

Then I woke up.


	24. N is for Naomi

**N is for Naomi**

* * *

An enemy of Little Carly and Kelly decided to pay a “visit” as well as a cameo of a certain character.

I am in a resort/mall in the style of what it will appear in the Real World while a Minecraftian landscape with a house and garden mix-up with the area and placed next to the resort/mall. In third person view, I can see Little Kelly lying on the doorstep of the house while N can be seen at the rooftop. N is best to be described as a batshit enemy who wants to kill Little Carly and Kelly out of spite.

Then the next scene features me attempting to get to the mall as I can see plenty of people going in and out. I decided against this and instead do some bizarre activities like stealing a wheelchair and declare it as a “Legendary Item.” Then I proceeded to go to the house to go to the library, which i8s located inside the house. On the way, I imagine Kelpie wearing the outfit from [a previous dream](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/207578) and enter the house, which is bigger in the inside. Strangely, the living room door is right next to the library door.

Then I woke up.


	25. Blood Fest

**Blood Fest**

* * *

It is natural for Dreamers to be surprised or shocked on anything scary or worth it. But unlike many Dreamers, I would like to fight or kill some Nightmares unless I am totally screwed.

I am in a twisted reality where much of the architecture is entirely based on M.C. Escher’s works. The structures were white and, despite the architecture is bizarre, the upside down stairs and such weird additions are nonfunctioning. I team up with my friend, my Subconsciousness (also known as the Narrator), as our job is to locate a hard drive containing sensitive information that is smuggled by a couple for unknown intensions.

We reach to the man and we force him to spill the beans via Narrating (used by Narrator) before Narrator decided to finish him off via exploding in many bloody pieces. It did happened and I am somehow impressed that he killed someone. Then we both leave the room and saw a blood trail that is leading to somewhere. It looks fresh and my Subconsciousness told me that it will lead us to the next target and we follow it, which leads straight to some heights. I climbed my way up while Narrator just floats straight up.

Then we finally reach to the door and enter in. We see the target, a female who is alive and well, which makes no sense on the blood trail we saw. We attempt to interrogate the target to no avail. In frustration. I decided to kill via causing her to explode into many bloody pieces but leaving parts of her chest, upper jaw, and skull intake. Subconsciousness scolded me for irrational actions. We proceed to search the room for the mission item though the search is fruitless. However, I remember it in a vision that it is in one of the target’s bags.

Then the next scene takes place in a supermarket. Everything is normal until a swarm of black otherworldly creatures began to attack everyone. M little brother and one of my nieces were in the scene though they escape safely. A futuristic man in black proceeds to hold down the swarm from me through an arsenal of explosives and a chainsaw though I know that he couldn’t make it. I took this as a chance to escape and I also rescued a child who lost one of his arms and his mom from one of the creatures and reached to the exit.

Then I woke up.


	26. <3 u, MOM

**< 3 u, MOM**

* * *

I always know that I love my mom no matter what.

I am in my school though it is once again altered to nigh impossible recognition. I panic a bit as I began to think of my report card and it might be lost but then one of my teachers appeared and told me that the card is with him so I calmed down a bit.

Okay, it’s not a bit. I feel better at all.

Then I decided to walk on my way home and play a game on the way. I pull out a two-foot long chess board out of nowhere and several figurines appear on the board. Many of them are either sculpted like daisies or some Final Fantasy enemy like Tonberries, Bombs (a monster and not an explosive device), or Malboro (a type of plant monster, not a brand of cigarettes). The goal is for the Daisies to overcome their opponents and make silver and gold coins appear from the coin.

When I have made a goal, I greedily attempted to keep the coins. Then I realize that I love my mom very much and I regretted it on taking money for myself.

Then I woke up.

NOTE: This dream is going to be released for tomorrow but instead released for Mother’s Day.

Happy Mother’s Day, world!


	27. Mixed Pop

**Mixed Pop**

* * *

Featuring some of the pop culture people and objects like Just Dance, FNAF/Animatronics, and ~~Katy Perry~~ Miley Cyrus

I am in some sort of an ancient castle that is in nighttime. I check on the song list that might appear for future Just Dance and there are lots of them. Each and every coach featured have unique and diverse outfits and one resembles a coach for _Leila_ (song in Just Dance 2017) except in a darker, semi-transparent colour scheme.

Then I am in my own room where I meet with Miley Cyrus in her outfit from Wrecking Ball music video, which is disturbing as I am a teenager and it might make her a pedophile. We chat pretty much about our personal info as Miley here is… Miley.

Then I made a mistake on mentioning of one of her former boyfriends and she went bonkers. I have to run away from her as she is going to use her nails to scratch my face off.

Then I found myself on a hill with a bare circular ground with five rocks standing. Then I saw a Funtime Freddy lool-alike with a real top hat, and bowtie and a purple gem on his chest (Methystos) and a dude in a black cloak appear to teach me how to embrace my lucidity. Then Methystos told me to summon someone and I succeeded in doing so though I summoned a creepy Whale Sharkman with braces that smiles for no reason (Will-O). Methystos was not impressed and asked me to do something else. I ended up summoning a sword from the ground while I do very dramatic poses, almost ballet-like.

Then I woke up.


	28. (Arm) Pit

**(Arm) Pit**

* * *

I don’t mention of a human body part but I am referring to a pit that is an arm away from the surface.

Anyway, for some period of time, I am in a surreal world where it is made of candy, sweets, and confectionaries. Then the scene switches me to the aforementioned pit and I was thinking of getting out of the pit. Instead, I decided to lie down on the ground as if it is my own bed.

Then I woke up.


	29. Team Aqua

**Team Aqua**

* * *

Pokémon team villains alert as Team Aqua attack!

While the scene is in the style of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald games, I meet up with a beauty (a Pokémon trainer class), who is standing on a rocky cliff next to a beach. She told me that she was hired by someone to poison someone, which is a bit disturbing for a girl like her. Then I decided to go to the atmosphere by flying where I landed on a floating stone cube. I follow on a path that would lead me to a giant floating stone cube arena where I saw two boys playing a top-fighting game. One of them said that he is working for Team Aqua.

Then I jump out of the cube and landed on a busy street in a Paris-like city. The street is more likely to be designed to be a tourist attraction. I saw two black caps on a booth and realized that those were mine. When I hold them, I became unsure if they were really mine or not. I shrug my shoulders and decided to keep them anyway.

Then I woke up.


	30. Te-Am Work with Cthulhu

**Te-Am Work with Cthulhu**

* * *

I asked for it for a long time ago and I have got it. The request is for Cthulhu to appear in a Dream Log.

I am in a beach resort at night where Cthulhu and I were on a mission, taking out a bunch of vigilantes occupying the beach. As we hide behind a fence, I took a peek on the bottom of the fence to see several enemies present. I told Cthulhu to slide to them to distract them while I will throw knives at them, particularly butterfly knives. We both agree with the plan and began to commence the sequence…

…when I woke up.


	31. Airlocked

**Airlocked**

* * *

Visited on a futuristic place in space? Hoped that you won’t get sucked out from a cracked window.

I am in a place somewhere in place that is next to a planet that looks like Mars. It feels normal here until a space probe slam itself into the room I am with. It crashes on the large window and everything began to suck everything out to space. I have to hold on a rail to avoid being sucked out or hit a large shard of glass.

Then I woke up.


	32. Jack the Stab-Off

**Jack the Stab-Off**

* * *

Jack the Ripper targets hoes (maybe). I target everyone but many are girls.

I am in an unknown city at night time where I prowl in the alleys of the city, looking for victims. In random encounters with lonely civilians, I turn off the surrounding lights by impossible means before I stab the victim to death. For some reason, there is not a single blood spilt or visible and no wound is seen.

Then I woke up.


	33. Miss Understood & Alone

**Miss Understood & Alone**

* * *

Sometimes, other races will think of humans as inferior and repulsive. Sometimes, they are right.

I am in a place in the world that can be described as in foliage that has some bushes, a watch tower over the middle of a stream and a small mound of land where water came out form it. There is an invasion of hostile ghosts and I unintentionally join with a group of Japanese fighting with long bamboo poles. It is somehow proven effective as it can bring the ghosts down to being clothes.

As I struck down an incoming ghost, I saw the ghost’s kimono, which is sky blue that is fading to pink from top to bottom, fell to the stream. One of the locals told me to destroy it but I didn’t listen to him. As I went to the stream, and got the kimono, I threw it to the ground. Then the ghost materialized from the kimono, with the appearance of a girl with straight black hair.

Instead of fighting her, I decided to negotiate with her. It turned out that she isn’t evil and is trying to get away from hostile humans. Then we decided to talk more of our personal info and nothing will stop us from forming our little bond…

…until the evening came and the ghost girl told me that she had to go so that she could go to Paradise. She dive into the stream and swam away, leaving me brokenhearted. No one even celebrated on it.

Then I woke up.


	34. The Sea That Devours

**The Sea That Devours**

* * *

A beach that can dissolve people to nothingness? It sounds like an SCP on the loss.

I am starting at a beach that has a vicious anomaly: when the tide rises and touches anything sapient, it will drag them to the ground to dissolve them straight to nothingness, effectively killing them for that moment until they respawn. Many people were in there and it started as a typical summer until the tide rises and kills several people. We panic and proceed to go in a higher ground. As I turn my back, I saw the tide going up faster, wanted our blood even more.

As we frantically went for air tight corridors, I have a vision where a Bikini Bottomite didn’t run fast enough and was engulfed by the tide. Then I turn my back to see the same Bikini Bottomite, running slowly. I grab her hand (err… fin) and we run to the nearest safe room before the tide overtakes everything.

Then I woke up.

NOTE: A very similar SCP is matched with the dream phenomenon, [SCP 679 also known as “Unnatural Hot Spring”](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-676).


	35. That’s Not Her Moves

**That’s Not Her Moves**

* * *

Features a coach from Just Dance 2 with moves that are not featured in her real-life counterpart.

I wander in a town that is next to a city that resembles Manhattan/New York City. I enter in one of the empty houses and head to the underground/basement to play Just Dance Now via a holographic screen and choose “That’s Not My Name”. The routine features a weird-looking girl in a room with switchable wall panels. The moves started as easy until she started to do some more complicating and faster moves that I Can’t even catch up. At the same time, the background became more active and animated.

Then I woke up.


	36. An Unstable Sharkman

**An Unstable Sharkman**

* * *

Murder Case # 430 : Gem Furry AA murdered brutally at the bedroom of Sharkman AA Doctor Albian Chordat

Cause of death: Tent peg stuck in the head of the victim

Suspect: unknown

The dream decided to give me a glimpse on who is the murderer and what had happened before. The scene opens with Doctor Albian, who appears to be reading something. He is basically a Nurse Sharkman as he has brown skin and eyes. Ironically, he appears to wear some sort of a scientist or doctor’s coat. He reads about a certain story where a woman killed an invading general by driving a tent peg on his forehead while sleeping.

Then the victim, Eric Agate, went in as he is being invited for a private two-person sleepover. While Eric talk to Albian in a very merry and cheerful way, the Doctor talks in a monotonous tone while keeping the same facial expression. Then the scene switches to the bed of Doctor Albian where Eric sleeps peacefully. The door opened as someone enters the room. The person stop next to the bed and placed a hard object in one of Eric’s closed eyes.

Eric screamed in pain as a tent peg dig deep into one of his eyes. He was half awake when he saw Doctor Albian drive the tent peg deep with a hammer, destroying the targeted eye effectively. The emotionless Sharkman (literally) intentionally did it to him because he wanted to see if a tent peg can really kill a person and he done it incorrectly. He pull off the peg as Eric scramble to the ground, clutching his heavily damaged eye.

Unknown to Eric, the food he ate earlier is laced with a specific drug that temporarily turns all emotions to fear and all actions will be nothing but flight. Additionally, Albia had trap Eric in the room. As Eric watches tearfully, Albian went to him, place the bloody peg at the center of the head, and drive it deep down that it damages that brain.

After the method being proven, Albian had carried the entire operation in his emotionless state. He decided to find a way to get rid of the body in many ways as well as getting rid of the evidence as the blood is spilt in great quantities.

Then I woke up.


	37. SCP 3999, Still Alive

**SCP 3999, Still Alive**

* * *

Neutralized SCPs are not truly dead in Dream World, they are still alive. Something for deceased characters so, yeah, Prim is alive.

I am in the outer space where I took a ride on a mechanical whale-like vehicle in blue and gold. There is a large cluster of futuristic structures made of blue and golden materials though I have no idea what its function is. I also found out that there are other people (and characters) present and the direction leads us straight to a large tower-like structure in the center of an otherwise purple outer space.

As we went to the entrance, there is a strange woman with clothing articles of blue and gold. I can describe it as something that Lady Gaga would love to wear as it appears to be based on her many crazy outfits. To cement the fact that she is an alien, she has blue skin.

As we went inside, the woman told us to watch our steps as there are no railings and the gravity here is very weak. Just as I woke up, I saw four sentences in a sea of blackness, all highlighted in blue and has the word blue per sentence.

Blue is everything

Blue is everywhere

Everything should be colour blue

You, too, should be blue

It also reveals that SCP – 3999 is still alive and it made that message.


	38. How Unhygienic

**How Unhygienic**

* * *

An absolutely dirt place can give any OCD and neat freaks nightmares.

The dream started in a neighborhood that has finished its unknown celebration. The place is littered with so much trash that I declared this state as unhygienic and needed intense cleaning.

Then I woke up.


	39. Encased in Bubbles

**Encased in Bubbles**

* * *

Discovered a brand new way to weaponize bubbles. Thanks, Spongebob!

I am in the outside of an abandoned house with an outdoor decoration pool. I have a weapon described as an orange inflatable Roblox Nuke launcher that creates bubbles. If an object not larger than the bubble touches it, the bubble will absorb the object inside as long as it is detachable and floats upwards. If the user mentally commands the bubble to pop, punctured by a sharp object, or almost out of sight, it will pop, releasing its contents. It can be dangerous as any living thing might die from falling in high places or big/dangerous objects drop on them.

I decided to test the weapon on a bunch of rubber ducks that upon hitting them will cause them to explode into sprinkles. I tried to use the weapon on a bunch of religious people (looked like Catholics as there is a nun present) but I have deemed this as too controversial and spared them anyway. Then I became interested on the abandoned building and wanted to see the inside. Despite this, the house is locked. Luckily, there is a girl who knew how to get in and she told me to pass through a hole on the side of the building.

Not all the times an abandoned building is a dusty decaying one. The inside appears to have a neat arrangement of chairs in two columns and four rows. As we look for the stairs, it is revealed to have been destroyed. Apparently in one of the forgotten parts of any previous dreams, I destroyed it just for the LOLs.

Somehow, my partner manages to be in the second floor through unknown means. Then someone discovered that I am inside the house and told me to go out. I had no choice but to follow anyway. Also the chairs disappear and were replaced by other items.

Then I woke up.


	40. The Perfection & The Sharks

**The Perfection & The Sharks**

* * *

A certain character is a reference to Mary Sues as well as The Copycats from _The Amazing World of Gumball_.

The scene (without me as I am watching the entire dream) started at Golden oaks Library, which is restored due to nostalgia. Twilight Sparkle is delights to have a unicorn guest named Starlight (not STARLIGHT GLIMMER), an alabaster-furred unicorn with yellow eyes, and sky blue mane and tail with cyan tips.

Twilight was very impressed at Starlight as she is capable on arranging books in a faster rate and capable of multi-levitation. Then Twilight intentionally messed up a section of a bookcase and Starlight flew up and arranged it properly. It reveals that Starlight is an Alicorn, which made Twilight suspicious at her guest.

Then the library doors opened up to reveal several citizens of Ponyville appear to be (forcibly) dressed up as Mare Do Well and one of the costumed citizens went to Twilight before ripping off her costume, revealing to be Derpy Hooves. Unusually, she appears to be pissed off and her eyes weren’t fish eyes. She told Twilight angrily that Pinkie Pie forces everypony to wear the outfit just for the welcome party of the new Alicorn.

Then the scene later shows the outside world where there is a DJ booth with Pinkie Pie in it while a giant flat screen projected some random stuff and Pinkie “rapping”. Because she is Pinkie Pie, she can rap nonsense with said nonsense seen on-screen like a bowl of large melting chocolate (or mud). Then the camera zooms to a part of the scene to reveal Henry Armadillo and a seal student with a green parka, denim jeans, and a n overbite with the buck teeth protract out of the mouth (with his teeth covered with braces). Henry looked at the seal and he recognize him as one of his friends, which is surprising for someone who was treated as crap by nearly everyone. The two act as they were actual friends and walked out to a path until they unintentionally bump with Bull, who is beating up Adam Lyon, with a force that is strong enough to knock all of them to their feet (and… err… fins and flippers).

The results are very obvious when pissing off a bully. Bull chased all of the three as they ran around one of Ponyville’s parks, with Bull mowing down everything in his path, in which I comment it is like a lawnmower. Then the four went to a specific part of the park where two actual Sharkmen (both wore white T-Shirts, and orange shorts as well as blue flip flops) that represent the species of Blue Sharks mowing the park, with a smaller one (except he has Crocs instead) following by the working men. One of the Sharkmen looks at the chasing Bull in confusion as Bull mows down faster than them.

After goung round and round (like a record), Virgil Bull got a bit dizzy and lost track of them. Instead, he went to a different way and bumped into Gerfurch, who looks like an emo version of Daniel except black hair and clothes except he wore a ruby pendant with a black swastika in it (it is meant for peace, not Nazi). Bull towered over the emotionless Gerfurch and I said “Do you want some bubbles?” Gerfurch took out a bubble mixture out of nowhere and hold out the bubble wand. For whatever reason, the wind blew on the wand’s direction and the bubbles flew straight to Bull’s eyes, which results are very expected. Gerfurch wasn’t even get disturbed by it.

Then I woke up.


	41. Booty Go Crack

**Booty Go Crack**

* * *

Twerk it off as another dream request is fulfilled: Have someone twerk to one of those songs about butts (or sounds like one). The dream features several clips of people laughing and smiling. It first features grown man, who is semi-bald and has a mustache while wearing a brown coat and pants, gave a series of completely insane laughs that almost cause me to crack up. The next one features what might be a show biz where the host allows us to be introduced by an African American girl in cute white dress and being asked what will be her future. She made a joke about being a pediatric doctor.

Then the final scene switches to an outdoor road loaded with casino-related items, most are operating despite that there are no visible electric outlets. I look at a girl with short shorts began to do a suggestive dance which includes twerking as Jason Derulo began to sing a song that obviously sounds like _Swalla_. However, the lyrics and sound is different as well as Jason sang “Booty Go Crack!”

Then I woke up.


	42. Journey To The Futuristic Unknown

**Journey To The Futuristic Unknown**

* * *

Please leave some bits of your sanity behind because we will go to the futuristic unknown.

The dream started in a modern-like classroom though it had some sort of a very slick design in it. I got bored as no one is present and nothing will satisfy my curiosity. Then I went to a random door where the room’s design is far too futuristic to be connected to the room I was in. Despite this, I wasn’t even amazed by it.

Then I woke up.


	43. Limited Dancing

**Limited Dancing**

* * *

Even though I may have seemingly unlimited energy, I can have limited times on activities like dancing.

I am in a part of Dream World the two 2-D boxes with limbs are trying to find a perfect red dress for a stick woman. Despite that their client is a stick person, she has a noticeable curve (read: boobs and ass) and had a dirt blonde hair. Then the scene switches me viewing on the Just Dance Now app in my own phone. The song that I have selected is _RADICAL_ , a routine where it features a glow-in-the-dark party girl in a laser-rich background. It is purchasable in the dream though it also has a number of times for it to be playable.

Then I was in a house of someone else where there are several men in tuxedos and an old classmate of mine is wearing a red slick gown. I also wore a tuxedo. We panic as we try to find a perfect dress for my classmate as we are in a rush for an event.

Then I woke up.


	44. JPN

**JPN**

* * *

Japan is already a weird yet fascinating country. Mixing it with Dream World already increases its weirdness by threshold.

The dream firsts features many vision of me trying to survive in a dying yet bizarre world before I landed on a bizarre city in Dream World. After all that chaos and destruction, the result is JPN, an obviously Japanese-inspired city that its weirdness is threshold than even Japan itself.

Due to how surreal JPN is, the city is mixed with so many pop culture and obscure references that even my partner (Subconsciousness) even got very confused. At one point, I saw a pedestrian, who wore a futuristic helmet that shaped like a football with a visor, stare at me as I am very cherry. Then a fat white woman with a pink dress full of yellow geometric shapes eat an ice cream while she was squatting in the middle of the road, no one objected her.

As we enter on a salon for puppies, I went out via a backdoor where a werewolf leap out of a tree and placed a sharp claw at my back while he demands sugar. I evade him and run straight back inside while I barricade the door. The werewolf threatens to kill everyone inside and I threaten him back that I am going to erase him from existence by a click of my phone. Then he added that if it is enough to kill him as he is aware that he can come back.

Knowing that anyone can get hurt, I decided to help. My Subconsciousness was like “Seriously?” and I winked. Then the werewolf and I went out of the puppy salon to show him four ice cream stalls, in which I proclaimed that they have sugar though I wondered why all of them were placed very close to each other.

Despite of that, the werewolf began to lose interest and the locals began to feel nervous. I pointed at a deeper part of the market and he stupidly went there. Apparently, a long thin Grey alien dressed up as an Indian shopkeeper told me that the werewolf I s very infamous in the city.

Then I woke up.


	45. Fantastic Racism

**Fantastic Racism**

* * *

If you are wondering if there is any racism in Dream World and think that it doesn’t exist, then you are very wrong.

The dream features a square where a man is walking on a low tide rocky beach next to a cliff where a man walks in when he encounters a lonely girl with green hair and yellow highlights and a white silk dress combing her hair while sitting on a large rock. As the man approaches her, she warned him about one of her kind coming as the tide is getting higher.

Then the tide went up and the water touches the girl’s legs, which became a mermaid’s tail. Then the mermen emerge and began to chase the man out of the beach. Then the mermen taunted the man about humans being very weak and unintelligent.

Then the scene switches to me entering in a conference that is about the latest songs of Just Dance 2018. However, it only features mostly old songs from past Just Dance games like _Rabiosa_ (the background was changed to resemble its beta background with more curtains and backup dancers) and _Worth It_ (background hasn’t been changed).

Then I woke up.


	46. Musical Teaser

**Musical Teaser**

* * *

Dream World is getting more intense as E3 2017 is getting closer. Song guesses are very abundant.

The dream features a series of fan-made Just Dance routines though they all happen in a very fast rate. One routine had caught my attention as I look at it more than the others. It features a puffy haired blonde with a purple crop top, white skirt, and white sandals. The background is mainly a stage in wine red and purple.

Then I woke up.


	47. BADLANDS

**BADLANDS**

* * *

In a reference to Halsey (who made an actual appearance here), the titular BADLANDS is a part of the Nightmare Realm in which Halsey enters in herself.

The dream started in a dystopian totalitarian city where Halsey was sent in there, possibly as a spy. The city draws various inspirations from World War II-era Germany. As Halsey is peeking behind a crate of explosives, she planted a microscopic bomb on the crate and back behind a wall for a safe distance. Before she could detonate the bomb, something else explodes, causing people to panic and soldiers ready in their positions.

Luckily, there is a door next to the wall and Halsey manages to land on a street via it. Civilians were fleeing from something, and fleshy tendrils emerge from the ground and either kill/consume any civilian caught in its path. Halsey unleashes two powers (super speed and strength) and run towards the depth of the chaos, where she saw a blue glow on a giant tendril that shaped and looked like a beanstalk.

Halsey enters the tendril and was transported to the dreaded Nightmare Realm at the BADLANDS. The setting she was is in a crumbling city with a purple sky and more tendrils. It is somehow revealed that the ones that were consumed and survive were sent here as a man was trapped in a pink bubble that floats higher while a woman is forced to stand near a burning car, watching at the man. Halsey wasn’t affected and she swiftly travels around in hopes for an exit while avoiding possible hazards. As Halsey stays in the BADLANDS longer, the entire area is getting darker in every minute. Halsey comes across a building-size sinkhole that emits a peaceful cyan glow, in which she jumps on it and was safely transported back to Dream World.

Then I woke up.


	48. Strange Times

**Strange Times**

* * *

My little brother and I watch a certain movie of a dreamer that made a (not really but mutated) shark boy and a red (actually fuchsia) haired girl with volcanic base powers earlier at night. That concept is very familiar to me though with slight modifications (and one actually appears in this dream).

I was in our living room as I was attempting to play Just Dance Now but the routine is odd. The song list is taken from the Chinese exclusive version of Just Dance Now. I pick a routine that features a circular object with an eye that glows dark pink that flashes to the beat while the background is what might be a spinning tunnel that has parts of its internal panels flash to the beat.

Then I found myself riding on a bizarre train that floats on air and it takes me to a tour on a bizarre castle with a sky that appears to be melting to purple. There is a giant statue of what appears to be Lady Gaga in one of her outrageous outfits, in which I comment it as something fitting. Other weird phenomenon includes random geometric shapes floating around.

Then the next scene cuts straight to an atmospheric view of a planet that is completely green of heavy vegetation. Accompany me are two Sharkmen of different species, one (Sharkboy) is a human boy with shark-like teeth, fin, and gills and another (Kawazame Sharkie) has a body of a man but a head of shark, eyes more human-like along with human-like teeth formation, jaw structure, and skin colour is blue. There is a twist in our current location. It is revealed that we are in might be described as a 90s inspired futuristic suburbia in ruins while nature reclaims almost everything. The only native inhabitants appear to be kakapos (giant green flightless parrots) staring at us while they began to speak in a sting of random words that even Sharkboy finds it too disturbing. Though it may look silly and odd, it reminds me of [SCP – 2782 (The Flock)](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-2782) of a different kind, which makes it a bit frightening.

Then I woke up.


	49. The Steaks Getting Higher

**The Steaks Getting Higher**

* * *

Respect for Ariana Grande while she makes a cameo in this dream as she was emotionally broken during the Manchester bombing. #PrayForManchester #ThisIsNotYourFaultAriana

I was invited by Ariana Grande to be part of the backup dancers for a dance video of “Put Your Hearts Up”. By the time I arrive on the set, Ariana is upset as I come in 25 minutes late though she said that they will do it for the video’s sake anyway. The backdrop is suspiciously like the setting of the song in Just Dance Kids 2014 along with the backup dancers though they are all grownups. Ariana is also wearing the same outfit from the coach of the song.

After the shooting, I decided to go home when, for some reason, Dream World shifted the environment into the same setting but a zombie apocalypse had happened. The zombies, however, just wander around and bite anything in its path and the survivors were mostly the poor people that were seemed to be too ignorant to care. This case seems to be a well of symbolism as the zombies seem to resemble the ignorant people that look down on the poor while the poor are too focused on survival that they might be ignorant to others as well.

Then I woke up.


	50. Island of Fiends

**Island of Fiends**

* * *

Some parts of Dream World tend to be full of nightmarish creatures, some might even be of Nightmare Realm-origin.

I have flown on an abandoned town island to help with a bunch of Hunters hunting down some monsters. I landed next to an abandoned schoolyard where I spotted some odd flowers that resemble glowing orbs of varying colours. I spotted the Hunter group in a building, hunting down an undead man covered with white timorous-like mushrooms all over his body. Using my super strength, I snap the neck of the zombie before I destroyed its vital parts via anomalous means. The Hunters were impressed though they don’t need my help and allow me to watch them kill.

Then I woke up.


	51. Stranger From Another World

**Stranger From Another World**

* * *

Dream World is supposed to be called as _The Dream Multiverse_ but then it will be confused on other Dream Universes so I stick to _Dream World_ anyway.

I was in a 2-D-mixed-with-3-D world where I went right (for video game logic reasons). Much of the terrain is loaded with some grass and vegetation while the sky is dark purple. After a few seconds, I woke us and checked on my phone to reveal in Just Dance Now that there are 307 songs already available along with some returning alternatives. However, I am too tired to see the full song list featured so I decided to go back to sleep.

However, it is revealed to be just a False Awakening, which would later cause the dream to continue on its own and beginning the lucid stage. I watch as a blue Medieval-like army invades a castle owned by a queen dress in a black outfit (inspired by Halsey’s _Strangers_ cover art) and owned an army of red Medieval-like soldiers and mage. The two opposing forces clash on each other and the blue army is winning as they cut through the red army like a hot knife on butter. As the blue army reaches on the queen’s throne room, the scene cut away from the view and the queen screams in terror as if being killed by the army.

Then the blue army began to roar in victory as it is best to presume that the rivaling queen is dead. However, the remaining faction of the red army decided to rain on their parade when several soldiers clear a space for a mage to use a spell that reverse or alter the timeline at the cost of some significant essence (read: all creatures in its area). Then the timeline is revealed that it features the red army queen and the blue army queen to have a truce.

Then I was summoned by both queens as they can’t figure out what to do with their guest: a Shoggoth. However, its size is about the height of a dog and it is white-pink in colour. It is also harmless but also clueless. Then I had an idea on looking for a “database screen” built hidden somewhere in the castle. As I went down and into the castle’s garden, I was being greeted by two of my female elementary classmates. However, instead of a friendly greeting, I shoved them away hard while I said ‘Out of my way, fools!” and even to the point to use my phone which had a crack on its screen from the impact. Then I grab on a stone design on the floor before I pull it up to reveal a 6-feet tall blue holographic screen that is exactly on what I had imagine.

After a few readings, I went back to the queens and shoggoth to report of the info. I could return it to its native world but it may cause some time. The queens liked the idea and I am planting a spell orb on the ground. As I began to cast, it began to rain outside.

Then I woke up and revealed that it rained outside.


	52. Week of Practicing Dancing

**Week of Practicing Dancing**

* * *

I have a limited amount of energy like normal people even while dreaming.

I look on a holographic screen where I watch on an updated version of Just Dance routine of Cotton Eye Joe though a glove was added (it is blue). Then I was placed back in a school where a classmate of mine told me to practice dancing for a week for an audition or something or else I will be expelled. I was shocked because of it.

Then I woke up.


	53. Like I Don’t Care

**Like I Don’t Care**

* * *

I am completely cautious to my actions but no those who are willing enough to mock me.

I am in an odd school in the clouds where several of my classmates were present. However, many times they keep on bugging me and I have to talk them down hard. Then I check on my phone and it reveals that I had so many notifications. However, I don’t bother to check them anyway. Then the scene switches to a Minecraft cemetery where Spongebob, Patrick, and two Villagers were present. Spongebob smells on a pair of roses on a tombstone and commented on the smell.

Then I woke up.


	54. Chimodzi

**Chimodzi**

* * *

Most of the time I always dream myself being alone with few contact with other Dream Characters (hence the title “Chimodzi” which means “One”). It feels really lonely in here.

I attempted to hide from a trio of J-Pop inspired girls in white and red outfits. I breach in a bedroom of an Asian girl and I try to hide underneath a table with a large table cloth but they found me anyway. They wanted to do something bad to me but then I show them the Just Dance Now app, in which they got interested on it. They refuse to believe that _Juju On That Beat_ is available though it is blatantly real. Guess the Just Dance franchise is a very popular one in Dream World.

Then I was in a park in winter where I was being chased by a pack of zombies. I have three companions, Hogo-sha (from a [previous dream](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/211292)) who wore a white and blue futuristic armour and visor, another futuristic man in white with white fur surround his neck by the side (its fake fur so its fine), and an alien in armour with a Venus Flytrap-like head. Hogo has no problem on climbing up on an elevated landscape that might be caused by an earthquake. However, the others have difficult on climbing and one time they did try to climb, they both fall on an ice-cold pond. Hogo looked at me in dumbfounded expression (hard to see because I can only see his lower facial features) and said that “don’t know how to fly?” Then I was, like, “Oh yeah” and fly up next to him so that we can help the other duo.

As we stood on a certain patch of snow-frosted grass, the one with fake fur clutches his chest and collapse on the ground. I try to revive him but since his armour is locked and opening it might cause him to die from hypothermia (and additionally getting panicked that I cannot concentrate to use my Lucidity), I was left with no choice but feeling helpless. Then the alien also began to collapse and gasped something about to honor its native world before it lay motionless in the ground. I was so broken hearted that I sat at the ground, staring at the bodies while Hogo is trying to cheer me up.

Then I woke up.


	55. In Memory of Robocop

**In Memory of Robocop**

* * *

In memory of Robocop, who got killed in this dream by whatever means.

I am in a battle field though I only focus on Robocop, who was lying on the ground with a wound that I cannot find, and nothing else. I try to revive him but he is mainly an android, making me helpless once again, Don’t worry, he’ll come back in another dream and an imaginary hexcode for a colour blue was made in his honour. Then I am watching a TV at home that showcases an over-dramatic puffer fish in an oceanic bottom, looking like it is reciting some sort of a dramatic piece. Then my mischievous mind decided to troll it by making sure it is an obvious Photoshop using my mind. The blowfish didn’t break the 4th wall to scold me.

Then I woke up.


	56. A Severe Case of Voldemort Attack

**A Severe Case of Voldemort Attack**

* * *

How to know that an area was attacked by Voldemort? Dead bloodied bodies caused by magic and some bites in some bodies. Children not excluded.

I was walking on a roof decoration of a Victorian style building to watch on a group of young wizard students practicing magic. Everything is relatively normal until the Death Eaters attack. I hide in a building while the adults try to defend the children. At one point, I saw a young child have his neck snap but he is still alive as only the neck bone was destroyed (which is called Internal Decapitation) and I stare at the scene in horror.

Then I woke up.


	57. Amalgamate of Thoughts

**Amalgamate of Thoughts**

* * *

Behold! The following scenes are a complete mix of random thoughts and events.

The dream presents two different scenes. The first scene shows what might be a comparison of a “beta” event and a “final” event. One problem, though, there is no visible label on which is beta and which is a final production.

One scene shows a hooded figure arriving on a town built on a riverside of a canyon. Then the hooded figure walks straight to a house of some mystic. After a few seconds, a Roman soldier proceeds to knock on the door to get in. The mystic seems to be very shock. AS the mystic tries to leave (she looks kind of like a gypsy), the soldier grabs her arm forcibly but then the crowd of civilians began to protest for the mystic’s freedom.

The other one shows a similar scene. However, the hooded figure ran or jog instead of walking to the mystic’s adobe. The mystic’s outfit is more of light purple as the previous one is dark purple. When the soldier went in, the mystic was surprised before she smiled as she had hatched a plan. Then she took the soldier out to present him a “Juice of the Gods”, which is broccoli green. Then the mystic lets the soldier drink it and he began to spread his arms as he seems to be enlightened by whatever it could be.

Then the scene switches to me riding on the roof of Lightning McQueen as we are chasing on a Gem AA, which is yellow. Identifying her revealed to be a Citrine under the name Alice. Her outfit is a body suit with jagged pieces and thigh high heeled boots, all yellow. For that type of outfit, she is fast, though ironic as citrines were supposed to balance impatience and restlessness. McQueen and I attempt to catch Alice, but she is faster than McQueen, who is a sentient car! Oh, the irony.

Then I woke up.


	58. Tarot: 13

**Tarot: 13**

* * *

Having a huge lucid dream can be fun but sometimes it can become one of the alternative nightmares: killing innocent lives while going lucid in an uncontrollable manner.

My brother and I wander on a metropolitan city on the distant future. We had a great time and we chase each other as if we were kids (he is about 12 as of June 6 2017 in Real-Life). Then I went on a part of the city’s mall alone when I saw an aunt of mine with her daughter. I was happy that they were there until I realized that they are next to a fence, which separates them from falling on great heights. In fear, I went to them to avoid the potentiality of falling. Luckily, they went down safely on a bizarre staircase that seems to be of rotatable and circular design.

Then I found myself on a tricycle that goes on itself… with no driver. Then I was thinking that Dream World is getting sick on its jokes and I became concerned of the driver. Then it stopped on an improved version of my own neighborhood, where my original fetcher from school is present. He stares at me in confusion as I got out and ask him where the driver is. As in cue, the driver appeared and asked me where the house/current location of a specific person is.

Then the next scene features two of my female cousins, an aunt, my mom, and Jemmy Rubystone (this time, she wore a brown coat) and we are all looking at a fleet of highly futuristic airships flying all the way to a new (Possibly) high tech Disney theme park. We all cheer and were pretty chatty to one another as my aunt mentions on planning to take a ride on it. As I continue to look at it, tragedy begins to set in as the ships suddenly turn back. Everyone except me began to wonder and a strong blast of wind causes one of the ships to lose turbulence and it nearly crash to the ground while the passenger and pilot segments were separated. Everyone was shocked and frightened and I swear I can hear people screaming.

It didn’t end after that. A huge purple Supercell-type thunderstorm was formed in the atmosphere and the wind causes many of the ships to fly closer to it while they flee to safety. The passenger segment is the unluckiest as it went too near to the storm and was repeatedly getting hit by bolts. We all scream as it began to rain and windy and we run straight to my home. Fearing that we might get hit by a thunderbolt as well, we hold each other’s hands and my mom opened the gate and we safely enter in.

I was completely devastated as I was the one who can see it coming yet I did nothing to save them. I grab my current dream log (Dream Log 2017) and rock back and forth while chanting “It’s all my fault” over and over. Dream World decided to cheer me up by showing me a dance routine of _Bad Romance_ though the dancers are more distinguishable as the backups have a sky blue braids that reaches to her chest and glove, a red glove, a dark blue hair in a bun and glove, and an orange glove. The lead dancer remains unchanged.

Then I was greeted by an image that says _Track by Taylor Swift feat. Big Boi will not be featured on Just Dance_. It may be a bit harsh but it made sense as Taylor Swift songs weren’t present in the game itself (as of June 6 2017).

Then I woke up.


	59. It’s A Wonderful Plot

**It’s A Wonderful Plot**

* * *

… that involves a beautifully made Catholic church crumble to dust, getting bitten by a rodent of unusual size (with TOO MANY TICKS), and being neglected by an AA friend as he is too busy making poses, it IS a wonderful plot after all.

I’m standing on a specific part of a Filipino town watching several shrines and statues of Virgin Mary along with a Catholic church being destroyed. I admit that I am not Catholic but I found this tragic as I love the design of the statues and the church and only wondered who is the asshole that permitted his men to destroy them.

Then the scene changes to a third person view in my hometown where I saw a wolf in white weakly trying to escape from a disgusting black rat that is bigger than a human infant and has a complete line of ticks in its back. Then the wolf uses a sort of a device that emits red smoke, causing the rat to be distracted or hurt.

I was next to a store when the two animals get caught on each other and began to bite viciously in each other. I wanted to help but I might get bitten by either of them. Then the scene itself causes a loop and I became aware. I set up a fence (using my own mind) so that I can save the wolf. As they pass by, I try to close the gate but both of them enter anyway. Then one of my pet dachshunds appears and began to fight with the wolf while the rat watches at them. I try to go to my home fast but I accidentally touch the rat, causing it to bite my right arm. Worse, the two canines keep on fighting along with the rat.

Then I try to imagine Cobalt to appear and help me as I think I might have rabies. He eventually appears in his Pokémon form. But, much to my dismay, he spends the rest of his appearance making elegant, sexy, and masculine poses as if he is either in front of the paparazzi or cameras. I was left with a rat bite, three fighting mammals, and one Pokémon posing in the sake of vanity.

Then I woke up.


	60. Infiltrate Another Dimension

**Infiltrate Another Dimension**

* * *

I was given a mission: enter in another dimension and screw in an enemy base established in there.

The dream reveals to me a 2-D landscape-like area where I must aid on a quarto of mages in ragged white robes while fending off a wave of black monsters with white eyes (Nightmares). At the last wave, the port to another dimension is open but the Nightmare wave is numerous. Thinking that we all might die, I call the mages and I put my hand on their staff heads as they touch tip by tip. It released a huge blue energy wave that vaporizes the Nightmare wave.

Then I entered the portal alone as being told by my intel giver, who is only known by the codename “Agent: Diamond” (because his actual name is long and ridiculous). He mentions of a complicating device and he ordered me to destroy it with a demanding “Do. You. Under. Stand?!?!”, which made him sound like Yellow Diamond. As I exit the portal, I was greeted by a yellow anthropomorphic yellow dragon about 4-feet tall, who is standing next to a rock-like object that is glowing green. What might follow next is a series of chasing it and sexually seducing it on how to get rid of the item.

Then I woke up.


	61. Spartan Way

**Spartan Way**

* * *

Placed under training with some AAs for one thing: preparation for an upcoming World War Z-esque zombie apocalypse.

I enter in a warehouse of sort though the exterior is more designed to be like a mansion or a fancy two-story building. Accompanying me is an AA squad of Blacks Ops-like unit lead by Ivan Hoede (their de facto leader), all of them male and wore black cyan glowing futuristic armour. The soldiers brought me here so that they can teach me on using my lucidity to weaponize many things in an environment, including long thin rod-like objects. I van teaches me to weaponize a long bamboo pole, two short bamboo sticks, and a blade attached on a stick (spear).

Then I have a vision where I saw a group of terrorists clad in radiation suits dump some chemicals on a pipe. Then it switches to an underwater view on a pool where I saw some people swimming in it. The chemicals began to seep in and I began to panic as I think that I might get infected or poison. Ivan, who noticed that I am having a vision, told me to remain calm.

Then it switches on the entrance of the warehouse-disguised-as-mansion where I saw a woman in long white wedding gown standing on the entrance. I saw Ivan standing at the entrance to persuade the woman to come in as hordes of infected individuals is coming for them. She told him not to worry as she was infected and told him to save himself (and his crew). Ivan had no choice but to close and barricade the doors.

However, it is later revealed that she betrayed them. The final vision scene takes place in what might be a giant forest with a waterfall. The bitch in sheep’s clothing is standing in front of a crowd of the magical fair folk. It is somehow revealed that she sided none but the fair folks and she had fake her “infected” claim. She told them that they are all planning to take over the city as the fair folks roar in agreement.

Then I woke up.


	62. Tick Season

**Tick Season**

* * *

Who the heck really wanted to weaponize ticks while attacking an area?! Must be the Talon operatives.

I was in a military base and I have to dodge all attacks from both allied and Talon operatives to avoid getting killed in the process. As I got straight into one of the entrances/exits of the base, a solder fires a rocket launcher at a Talon operative, causing him to burst into many pieces. As if nothing happened, thousands of bloated ticks appeared from the ground and I scream in horror. Then I proceed to stomp on them with prejudice as I fear that they might bite me and get some sickness from them.

Then I woke up.


	63. Ain’t My Fault

**Ain’t My Fault**

* * *

In which the coach of the title, which is Zara Larsson’s song, made a daring adventure. Ironically, it is her (the dancer) fault that something will happen in the end and it ain’t my fault just because I am a Dreamer.

The dream chronicles on the adventure of a Just Dance Unlimited coach who decided to at least try going out of her native land/whatever. She landed on a poor rural part of a town. Then she went on a small tunnel that let her descend to an underground area with three rooms.

The dancer is impressed as she decided to explore the underground area. One room is speculated to be a kitchen as she saw what might be the chef’s table with a few stoves. Then she went to the dining room and she stopped there because she can get to see a lot of food prepared. She can see several fruit platters for specific fruits, several of dishes made from many ingredients, and several cakes, mostly chocolate, my favourite flavor. Too bad I am in 3rd person view so I can helplessly drooling over the food.

However, the dancer isn’t interested on eating, maybe because either she has no mouth, hates food, has no digestive track, or not hungry. Oddly, regular people are present and they don’t mind seeing a purely white skinned lady in a hooded crop top with golden accessories. Then the coach departed by going on an alternate exit. The exit leads the coach on a forest where in the distance is a couple of Minecraft houses in semi-pristine condition. At the moment, she began to get attracted but she became savvy enough that it is haunted and ran back to the start while screaming.

At first, it may be entertaining but I went ghost mode and enter one of the buildings, in which it is haunted. Oddly, it is Freddy Fazbear and he notices my presence though he ignored me. I accidentally bump on a prop and he glared at me before he prepared himself to Jumpscare a really familiar character who appeared in the Dream Log series: Little Kelly. Unsurprisingly, she scream in terror at the sight of Ghost!Freddy.

Then I woke up.


	64. Let Them Eat Cake

**Let Them Eat Cake**

* * *

T-Rex firing fire blasts on chickens and conflicts caused by clashing cake tastes? Okay, it looks weird.

Much of the dream takes place in my mom’s business area, in which the staff is appearing to clean the already-finished event. Out of boredom, I summoned a T-Rex (no feathers, sadly) about nearly half of my half and summoned several chickens. I imagine that the T-Rex will shoot out fire from its mouth, in which it did and turned 99% of the chicken into hot wings. However, one chicken defied it and ran away. I strike the legs with a bamboo-pole-out-of-nowhere ([thanks, Ivan](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/212556)) but, for some reason, the chicken is indestructible and continues running anyway.

Then I ask mom why didn’t she invite me to eat and told me that I am too busy. As I took a knife and a plate, and proceed to slice on the chocolate part of a two flavoured cake (chocolate & ube), I began to think up of a tale about two families having a conflict/feud. It may sound like Romeo & Juliet but then it is revealed that the cause of the feud is actually cake flavor tastes as neither agree which flavor is the best.

Then I woke up.


	65. PLAY 2.0

**PLAY 2.0**

* * *

No relations with the original dream PLAY (and will never have any relation with said dream!) Featuring events like fire blast games, an obvious demon boy, and clothing manipulation.

Earlier in the dream, I am playing with a kid. As I point my open hands at him, fire erupts from my hands and he fell back. I was shocked and surprised as smoke is rising from my hands. Unusually, the kid is indestructible and he told me to do it again because it is fun.

Then I have a very brief Just Dance routine of PLAY by Jolin Tsai (exclusive in China for whatever reason) but I notice 2 things. Her hair style is very different as it is a ponytail tied up with a light green hairband and her colour scheme is taken from the beta version.

Then I am in a mall where everyone started to panic as there claims to be a demon invading the area. Although I may be scared or shocked, I find it completely ridiculous and somehow irrational as I am a Dreamer. Then I was confronted by a little boy, in which I thought him as a normal boy until he makes a threatening face that reveals razor sharp teeth. He threatens me that he will drag me to the Netherworld but I vigorously rub his head and stated that I am a Dreamer.

Then I ended up on a swimming resort that overviews on a mountainous view. The scene, as I can tell, features completely WTF-inducing events that can only be beaten by weird photos from Russian Social networks, 9GAG, and Walmart photos of very strange people. Ironically, I was also part of the weird events. One time, I scream in faux horror as I saw sewage algae-cloaked water slowly rising and I fell on the ground as I hold a plate full of éclair donuts and scream that I might drop and ruin them.

At another time, I saw a group of completely identical RADICAL (Classic) coaches (despite the Classic is solo, also don’t ask) hanging out in a tropical bar. This time, one of them is capable on human speech and talks (and acts) like a Valley Girl, asking for glasses of buko juices for her squad.

The final scene focuses on some members of the K-Pop group Girls’ Generation. They began to make poses in front of a van while another member is seen outside from a camera’s view. Using the same technique from a previous dream, I change and added some changes on the posing girls including a border/outline (black and white), gloves (orange-yellow, cotton candy pink, and Malibu), and other details with my mind.

Then I woke up.


	66. Durable Ghost

**Durable Ghost**

* * *

One of the few dreams where I am the ghost! It is because I use the Ghost ability (or maybe it is named /noclip).

I am in an unknown school though some of my schoolmates and a niece of mine are present. I can pass through any matter except the ground for safety measures. Unsurprisingly, anyone who saw it got surprised though they got used to it the moment they saw me. I got bored and decided to jump and swim in the air in my back. The result is an epic fail but instead I swim on the pebble-laden ground and declared that I am very durable.

Then I woke up.


	67. REVEALED

**REVEALED**

* * *

One final day before E3 2017 decided to go on a final guessing game. While it may not be a nightmare to most of the people (particularly the Just Dancers), I don’t mind.

The guesses are, ironically, returning songs. So far, I remember that it is a list but I only remember Fireworks and Tik Tok but all of them had altered appearances. Both have a fluffy blonde hair (the former is more pointed to dirty blonde). The former has her dress more on red and white while the latter has a negative colour scheme.

Then I woke up.


	68. Puppy Love

**Puppy Love**

* * *

Webster definition: romantic love that is felt by a child or teenager and that is not considered by adults to be real love.

Ironically, this dream takes it literally.

I just woke up from bed or so I thought as I am still in a dream. I wore my dream outfit and went out to see several puppies, waiting for me and staring at me with those puppy eyes. Then they want me to fulfill one mission: being petted by a real person.

Then I woke up.


	69. Curb Stomping

**Curb Stomping**

* * *

Plankton should have considered his size in case something will step on him (literally) if he gloats too much or provoke them.

There features a scene in Warcraft III style. It features a High Elven Settlement being attacked or under siege. Many civilians drop like flies as the invaders are none other than humans.

Then it switches into a scene in a Bikini Bottomite factory/warehouse where Plankton is in a jar with an entity separated from him by a glass wall, which resembles a cartoon-ish lavender jellyfish with a face and black tentacles. Spongebob, Patrick, and Sharky once again a different one) all glare at Plankton while he began to gloat on his latest evil plan, which is very evil than Plan Z. Sharky, who has standards, wore a latex glove (made for his kind only) and press Plankton vigorously while he screams in pain.

Earlier, Plankton caused some random trouble within the place while our “heroes” were chasing him though it made me wonder why Sharky doesn’t simply swim towards Plankton (I had to admit it, the gravity in Bikini Bottom is very different than most of the Dream World). Then the trio manages to catch Plankton, which would later follow up from the previous paragraph.

Then I woke up.


	70. An Old Memory

**An Old Memory**

* * *

Terrance is one of the most prominent OC Dream Characters that appeared but this dream predates his previous appearances as this is taken at 2014.

I am riding on the back of Terrance in his Pokémon form as we are trying to catch up on a wedding that took place in a specific part of a wilderness where there are randomly placed ancient Greek pillars, arches, and other marble masonry. The speed at which Terrance has is so fast that I must hold very still so that I won’t fly away. The area seems very familiar as it resembles a private street though the farther we went, less man-made foundations will be seen until the end.

By the time we arrive, I got off from Terrance and an elderly woman went to me to hug me as I was a prominent person for the wedding. The pillars and masonry were decorated in white veils and the tables are laden with hood. The guests and hosts don’t mind a Legendary Pokémon nearby.

After the wedding, everyone began to go home but Terrance and I both stood on a grassy hill while watching the sunset. The entire time I am with him is like friends that are very close, unsurprising as Terrance and I were very close to each other (evidence? Look for the dreams that features me and Terrance interacting with each other)

Then I woke up.


	71. That Spicy n’ Saucy Dancer

**That Spicy n’ Saucy Dancer**

* * *

Behold, world! Introducing one of the E3 specials in Just Dance 2018: _Naughty Girl_ by Beyoncé!

The dream features a routine that sets place in an Arabic/Indian-like town/city/province where some elements such as ark designs flash/pulse to the beat of Beyoncé’s _Naughty Girl_. The dancer is best to be describe as a sexy woman in dark indigo and gold outfit while a long dark indigo fabric is tied in her hair and a finger in her left hand. As I can think of it, it rather fits on the song.

Then the final scene switches on a colourful backdrop that somehow resembles the style of the Just Dance 2016-era. About four coaches seem to be present but I only remember the classic coach of Chiwawa and an AA dancer in a futuristic white armour.

Then I woke up.


	72. Living In A City

**Living In A City**

* * *

The title seems to be normal and it would have been if not the involvement of a random Just Dance child coach, Snoop Dogg sitting on a table with gangsters (probably getting high), and an attempted murder of a chef.

The dream mostly settles on a large metropolitan city dominated with towering skyscrapers. The technology here is more modern than futuristic and many people wore coats and jackets, suggesting that the place is cold, not that I can feel it. As I walk around for a bit, a random Just Dance coach (which is the kid’s version of the Alphabet Song but the entire colour scheme is white with a yellow glove) appeared and skip around. Without my notice, I grab her and throw her high from my back, in which the distance is about 7 feet from the ground and she landed on her head.

To my surprise, she survives and stood up like nothing happened. I proceeded to do it again and she survives again and is rendered indestructible. Despite the events, she continues her normal routine. In order to satisfy my curiosity, I grab her and run straight into some distance until I fling her into a Minecraftian booth. She stood up and tries to go out but decided to sit in the booth’s chair like a duck, hinting that this is a reference to the Sims game.

Also I saw Snoop Dogg sitting on a table with chairs, which is close to the booth. Accompanying him are three gangsters. Because this is Snoop Doog on whom I look at, I can only assume that he might be smoking weed or is already high.

Then I look into my surroundings and discovered that I am no longer in the metropolitan city but in what might be in a French street in the ancient times with the same towering buildings and a white sky. As my eyes can see, majority were textured like an old 3-D game though some parts were kept in a realistic detail. I walk around here to look for a real building as I might get lost in here until I enter straight in a restaurant.

I wasn’t expected to see people here as the customers were all of my schoolmates from STEM I. Then I materialize a knife and hide it in the back of my hoodie before I proceeded to the kitchen. As I spotted the nearest “victim” and attempted to kill him, a classmate of mine (from the same section) appeared with a clipboard and hid the knife. I notice that the food they are making appears to be dumplings and told her that the food is already available.

Then I woke up.


	73. It’s Action Time

**It’s Action Time**

* * *

It is boring to have peaceful yet weird dreams always so I needed to spice it up a bit.

The dream first started on a specific area in my hometown where a fancy club or restaurant was built, in which sadly didn’t exist. The interior design is deemed too foreign to be in a place in a South Eastern Asian country. Apparently, there is a private party where several of the guests dress up as outrageous as they could be with one (a male) wore an outfit that resembles the defendant Zircon from Steven universe, except more sparkles and lacks a monocle.

Then the scene switches to me in a part of the Nightmare Realms where I must fight on an Eldritch Abomination that can be describe as a large crocodile-like creature with no eyes and kin that eerily resembles a human skin with some visible blood vessels. I morph an arm of mine into a very sharp twin-sword and proceeded to cut off an arm and tackle it straight to the abyss.

However, the fall isn’t going on forever. It is revealed that a portal to Dream World had opened up and we were falling from the sky. As we fall, the monster smashes on a building with civilians and crashes on a beach. I got myself out of the rubble and walk in a few paces from the unconscious monster before I climb on a small rock formation where an AA girl (Saori Boa) is standing. The girl fearfully stare at the monster, which makes some sense as the monster might be made to strike fear. The monster is rendered immobile but is still a threat as it is still capable on range attacks. I pull out an RPG and prepare for the final fight.

But then I woke up.


	74. Wanted: Ghosts & Werewolves

**Wanted: Ghosts & Werewolves**

* * *

Monsters were sighted in Dream World approximately in a mountainous region. Apparently, I could guess that the Nightmare Realms are starting to open up, causing it to possibly start an invasion.

The dream takes me in an abandoned and old cemetery that seems to be of Japanese origin. A few ghosts of Nightmare Realm origin, looking like white smoke in humanoid form, appear and I manage to slay them, which is odd as ghosts are spirits and souls of the deceased/whatever. Their “bodies” fall in the ground and began to form cracks that releases white light. After the ghosts, there is nothing left and I have to investigate the cemetery for clues.

Strangely, there is a strange structure that resembles a large stone cube and has a small hole that is enough for a person like me to fit in. Cue in going down like Alice in Wonderland and ended on an underground tunnel that leads to a room in Minecraftian design with two chests. I open one and it changed me on a naked monster with a giant gaping mouth full of sharp teeth. I became scared as everything started to turn red and I saw a Minecraftian man standing in the center while looking at me. An exit showed up to reveal an area of ancient Japanese shrine that were already light up while unfamiliar sounds were heard.

Most of the time I am lying on the ground while covering my ears in fear. After a few seconds, everything went back to normal or maybe it is a hallucination the whole time. The room that I am in has no chests and in reality is a tomb. I got out of the tomb by the exit in front of me that leads me back to the cemetery, where I found more ghosts, two werewolves that were recycled from [a previous dream](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/211919) minus clothes, and a “Thunder Werewolf”, which is essentially an even bigger werewolf full of glowing yellow veins. Taking care of the ghosts is no problem as I have shifted one of my arms into a twin-sword and slice them clean. The werewolves are a bit harder but it is also zero effort as I mange to power up a slash that is strong enough to literally slice one of them diagonally.

The “Thunder Werewolf” is what I call it a “real challenge” as it is fast enough to dodge though having a speed almost like a thunder. Rather than fighting me, it prefers to retreat by jumping from mountain to anything that can aid its jump boost and will eliminate anything that stands in its path. I have to fly much closer to it in order for me to use a powered up dive slice. By the time I did it, the “Thunder Werewolf” dodges it and I am sent flying into a 30-something feet deep river. Rather than letting myself die, I switch place with Kratos (from God of War series), who will drown as I accidentally alter his abilities that removes Poseidon’s Trident.

Then I landed on an average yet slightly colourful highway gas station in a suburbia where many colourful people (including one that resembles the P2 Just Dance coach for Bubble Pop!) were enjoying life until “Thunder Werewolf” strikes. The fight causes some wide spread chaos that causes some vehicles to overturn and civilians and bystanders hurt/killed. After I manage to drive it off, I watch many people panic while others volunteered to help the injured before the ambulance arrived. Despite the carnage, not a single blood was spilt.

Then I woke up.


	75. To Be Continued

**To Be Continued**

* * *

The last dream for Dream Log 2017 but not to worry as there are still more to come.

The dream is more of some random fragments. One fragment features me wandering in some sort of a purple futuristic city. Then another features me walking in my classroom while no one is around. The last one is a photo of a puppy. A very cute puppy.

Then I woke up

P.S. Thank you for reading Dream Log 2017. See you straight in Dream Log 2017: Fall!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
